


Penchant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [395]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has a penchant for Gibbs, but what can he really do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/31/2000 for the word [penchant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/31/penchant).
> 
> penchant  
> Inclination; decided taste; a strong liking.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #109 Deep.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Penchant

Tony had always had a penchant for Gibbs. Ever since they met in Baltimore, Tony had felt drawn to Gibbs. After ten years of working for Gibbs, Tony had to face the truth. 

It was no longer a penchant. Tony was in deep. Some people joked about work wives or husbands, but for Tony, Gibbs was absolutely his work husband. Gibbs took priority over even his home life.

At this point in time, Tony only had two options. He could go for it and see if a real relationship could work with Gibbs. Or he could take a different job. It was the only way he’d be able to develop an actual relationship with someone else that would give him what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
